


Sacrificio

by soreto



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hatred, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No happy as usual in this series, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, obsesive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: "Sólo sirves como sacrificio.""Hombre inútil"En su ultimo instante como humano, e incluso cuando se convirtió en Femto, en esa existencia fuera de los limite mortales; se dividió en el odio, en la tristeza, y en el resentimiento hacia Guts; aunque claro, aun que se hubiese convertido en el "Halcon Blanco", no podía dejar de lado esas emociones que no comprendía del todo, o a Guts.Porque ese era su reino, esas eran sus reglas, y ese era su sacrificio.





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [691X396](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=691X396).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Roku! Espero te guste, que sé que querías algo oscuro con estos dos usando el Omegaverse, te lo dedico con mucho cariño.
> 
> Uh, realmente no me gustan estas temáticas con rape, ni las historias non-con, pero todo sea por un regalo de cumpleaños :c.

«Nunca contigo... Otra vez.»

Esas palabras, ahora carecían de peso emocional, en su momento entrecortadas por su resentimiento, por su odio que se estaba tornando en la grotesca imagen de su futuro: uno donde su sueño, su libertad serían eso, fantasías infantiles, y su cuerpo sería la penosa imagen de una prisión.

Su vida sería la de un bulto, ahogándose en su frustración, con personas que limpiarán su propia inmundicia por él: odiaba a Guts por salvarlo, y condenarlo a un posible futuro de eso tipo.

A pesar de que odiaba a ese hombre, sólo podía pensar en él, y éste sólo podía pensar en esa tonta muchacha, que quizás llegó a apreciar en un momento, pero de Casca ya se había olvidado.

Con ése bebé monstruoso, deforme y miserable que perseguía a su padre, percibió una cosa: aun podía sentir felicidad.

Era dichoso de ver ese niño incapaz de nacer bien, demostraba lo condenado de sus padres, que Guts u Casca no debían tener lugar en el destino del otro; que ese era si castigo, en especial a Guts por salvarlo.

«Tú eres mío.»

Esas palabras eran la verdad, la sentencia, y el mundo para Guts; su pertenencia; su sacrificio.

Ahora que lo tenía frente suyo, ya con muestras de un espíritu capaz de romperse; reafirmó que lo volvería a sacrificar, pero que existían diferentes formas de condenar un alma, más allá del infierno, o de la marca de la "mano de dios".

No, nunca perdonaría a Guts, nunca lo dejaría ir, y reafirmaría su propiedad.

Con la elegancia tan propia de él, y una expresión hueca adornada por su sonrisa sutil, se acercó al joven; con fuerza, y sin mediar palabra, acercó sus manos al firme cuello, enterrando sus dedos, rasgando la piel con sus uñas.

Hacía eso para que Guts le hablará, y no pudiera ignorar su presencia; porque el dolor, siempre sacaba lo más real y vulnerable del humano.

— ¡Bastardo...!

—Buen día Guts.

—¡Deja esta mierd...!—jadeo el hombre, por falta de aire; la temperatura elevada de su cuerpo, y el olor dulzón de sus propias feromonas lo mareaban—. Sólo... ¡mátame!, o encontraré la manera de hacerlo: matarte, o acabar con mi vida, no existe otra opción.

Griffith, con sus cabellos blancos cayendo sobre sus hombros, rio suavemente.

A pesar de la delicadeza, y la fineza de todo lo que se podía apreciar en Griffith, el hombre lo giró con fuerza aplastando su cabeza contra la superficie mullida de las almohadas de la enorme cama, asfixiando al musculoso hombre unos sin mucho esfuerzo.

—No Guts, tu vida está a disposición de mi humor —dijo el otro en el oído del hombre—, como Omega, y como mi sacrificio. Y suplico no olvides, que nunca seré capaz de perdonarte.

"Nunca podré perdonarte" Esas palabras eran con las que recibió a Guts cuando lo rescató, cuando vio un atisbo de su futuro miserable en sus manos, donde sería un cascarón hueco esperando por la muerte.

"Aléjate." Insistió, pero Guts era un hombre terco, y quizás lo suficientemente narcisista para creer que podía salvarlo. Deseaba la muerte a cualquier forma de perder su gloria, de no tener lo que siempre había formados parte de su sueño, de lo que era merecedor.

Sus manos rasgaron la piel de la espalda amplia del Omega que no tenía nada del género que se le asigno de nacimiento; no escuchó quejido alguno ante sus manos enterradas en las heridas que recorrían su espalda: faltaba mucho para romper a su sacrificio.

¿Qué expresión tendría cuando sus dientes le rompieran la piel del cuello y asignarán una marca que sólo la muerte quitaría? Tal vez tendría el mismo deseo que él, en ese pasado miserable, simplemente acabar con su vida. Rio suavemente con aquello, y puso más fuerza en el agarre del prolijo cuerpo bajo suyo; Guts volvió a removerse con fuerza, incluso ignorando el fervor de su celo; terco hasta con su propia naturaleza, y siempre negando el destino.

Sus manos se enterraron en los muslos firmes de piel morena, hasta dejar marcas amoratadas de su agarre, y tentar con sus dedos los efectos del celo en aquella estrechez.

Se adentró de manera repentina, desgarrando ese interior que aún no estaba del todo preparado para recibirlo, el celo de Guts apenas estaba haciendo presencia, pero ese hombre era su sacrificio, la indulgencia o la dulzura eran cosas accesorias.

El Omega se arqueo, y su voz aulló en una peculiar mezcla de un gemido ahogado de dolor, como de alivio de ser llenado: Griffith pensaba que las cadenas de alguien bajo la estampa con la que había nacido Guts, tendrían mejor destino la muerte, que en su mundo ya podrido, abandonado de cualquier salvación.

—Es extraño que habiendo logrado atraparte, las palabras me parezcan innecesarias —arremetió contra el cuerpo tensó de Guts, que temblaba aun luchando con las innegables necesidades de su celo.

Y a pesar de todo, orgulloso como era el Omega, este no permitió el placer de escuchar su miseria; Griffith no insistió, igual podía sentir su humillación al sucumbir tan fácil a eso que ni Guts, siendo capaz de escapar la Mano de Dios, pudo luchar: podrías ser un gran guerrero, sí, pero un Omega tarde o temprano terminaría condenado en ese mundo impuro, tan corrompido y merecedor de alguien como Guts.

Por eso Falconia era necesaria, un pedazo de perfección donde Griffith pudo alcanzar sus sueños.

Sus caderas siguieron el ritmo que más placentero le resultará; sus dientes se enterraron en el cuello sin darle la amarga recompensa de su culminación a Guts: jugaría con él hasta que se quebrara, hasta que pudiera volverlo a reparar y destrozar.

¿Por qué matar a su sacrificio? Había muchas formas de cumplir con ese destino maldito. Ahora que el cuerpo de Guts estaba paralizado por la horrorosa sorpresa de sentir los dientes de Griffith marcarlo, también sintió al Alfa que ya no era humano afirmarse y unirse a su cuerpo.

—Hay muchas formas de "matar" a alguien, Guts —explicó con voz contenida, disfrutando su clímax, temblando con la realización de impregnar ese cuerpo—. Dejarle saber que ya ni su muerte es su decisión, es una, ¿sabes?

Guts pareció hundirse inmóvil en las cobijas debajo de él, temblando de rabia por no poder alejar su celo y defenderse.

El destino figuraba sólo complaciente para Griffith; haría que Guts cargará a su hijo, lo dejaría vagar a las afueras de Falconia, sin compañía o alimentos, y cuando estuviera desesperado, volvería por él, le daría todo lo que necesitará—lo suficiente para mantener la voluntad débil y a su hijo vivo—; repetiría el ciclo, y le quitaría a su descendencia.

Entonces, cuando el invencible Guts, portador de la ominosa armadura de Berserk, se arrastra a él, lo recibiría, sólo para que cuidara y cargará niños en su vientre.

Quebrarlo para usar su sacrificio sin derramar sangre.  



End file.
